


Relatives

by dracoon



Category: Memorials | 출사표, Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Gen, I had to do something about that, I've been joking about it since the name was revealed, Other, anyway I wanted to write an AU where they're actually relatives, omg they were cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: Inwoo's cousin comes to visit, and looks the spitting image of Inwoo himself, except far less dramatic and surprisingly well-adjusted.Both Dongshik and Bokyung reel at how different they both are.Absolutely an AU, stemming from jokes about both Inwoo and Gongmyung being Seos.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo & Seo Gongmyung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Relatives

When Inwoo answered the door to the shared apartment he now lived in with Dongshik and Bokyung, Dongshik nearly choked on his cereal seeing the spitting image of Inwoo himself step through: though, he carried himself starkly differently, his hands firmly on the strap of his satchel while he glanced around before giving both him and Bokyung a polite nod of greeting. 

"My cousin, Gongmyung. He insisted on visiting, so I let him come," Inwoo introduced drily, "These are my...housemates, Yook Dongshik and Shim Bokyung." Gongmyung gave a stiff smile at the attention given to him, sitting down at the couch before taking his satchel off while watching Inwoo enter his room with a scoff (Dongshik snorted a laugh at seeing someone so like Inwoo act entirely out of character) before tilting his head in curiosity at them both. 

"I'm assuming you must be burning with questions," sighed Gongmyung, producing a little black book and flipping through it, "Don't worry, I'm younger than him. I'm a 5th-grade civil servant and never bothered with Daehan. No, I don't live in this area, I live in Mawon: only found out recently that my cousin's a serial killer, but if you knew him since he was a kid, you would know he would've snapped eventually." He snapped the book shut, glancing to the agape Dongshik and Bokyung. "Anything else from me?" 

Dongshik collected his jaw from the table, swallowing his cereal. "I...no, actually, that was really precise," he replied in a small voice, cowed by the eerily calm nature of the other man (was it a thing from the Seos to be this calm about everything?), "You two are cousins...but you two act almost completely differently." 

"We lived apart," Gongmyung confirmed, putting his journal away before leaning forward to pay attention to the fuzzy-haired man, "My family were also well-to-do, but unaffiliated to Daehan so we rarely saw each other growing up, his father made sure of it." He shrugged, giving a small pout about matters. "I felt bad, because you know. He was always a little off compared to his siblings. Didn't help that I ended up looking like him: even the bowl haircut didn't do much to mask it." 

Bokyung nodded, rapping her bowl with her spoon. "Hey. Let me pick your brain a little, though, from a cop to a civil servant. Which branch did Inwoo-sshi hit coming down the family tree to be this fucked up?" she asked, and Gongmyung flashed a shy smile as he laughed to himself about this. 

"I don't know, actually. Has he not told you guys?" Gongmyung suggested, though his face remained pensive, as if thoughtful about this question now, "He's mentioned you two to me, though. It's kind of strange...he does seem to care a lot about you two, but don't say you heard it from me. When the news came out, I was shocked myself too. Eccentric as he were, I really didn't think he'd murder people." 

Dongshik offered Gongmyung a mug of tea, one he stiffly accepted with a mutter of thanks. There was an awkward silence that fell over Gongmyung's determined declaration, and eventually Dongshik cleared his throat lightly to change the subject. "Civil service sounds hard," he commented, avoiding the subject of Inwoo actually actively mentioning them to his family, and Gongmyung flashed a tiny smile and shrugged about it, "How have things been for you, then?" 

Gongmyung shook his head slowly, in a way that could only be construed as resigned. "Stressful, but I take it in stride," he replied quietly, as if lost in thought, "Stable, though. Nothing I can complain about, really." At this, Bokyung nodded empathetically, understanding full well what he meant regarding stable and honest work. 

They sat in silence for a long while, and Dongshik noted how stoic Gongmyung was compared to his cousin. Inwoo was aggressively flamboyant and demanded all eyes on him at every turn, while Gongmyung seemed to flow with the beat of their motions and answered questions candidly. It was a refreshing change of pace, considering how similar they both looked. 

Frankly speaking, they were only just starting out. Who knew what things could change when they got to know Gongmyung better? 


End file.
